


take me for all i'm worth (touch me until it hurts)

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Potter children attend their mother’s Thursday night dinners. What gainfully employed (poor) adult in their early twenties passes up a free meal? Lily’s just glad there’s wine. A lot of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me for all i'm worth (touch me until it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for [tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com) as part of Smutty Claus 2013. The title of this story comes from the song [Until It Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19yu-quLAjs) by Fransisca Hall, and the stanzas quoted within are from e.e. cummings' poem "Firm Light." All my love and thanks to [Elle](http://elle_blessing.livejournal.com) for that idea and for offering her services as beta. ♥

Thursday evenings, without fail, found the Potter family gathered around their mother's dining room table. The mahogany furniture was full-to-groaning with roasted chicken, brussel sprouts sauteed with bacon, smashed potatoes laced with Gorgonzola cheese, and a raspberry trifle -- one of the few complete meals Ginny Potter could cook without the assistance of Kreacher, or the other house elves. 

While attendance wasn't as mandatory as Molly Weasley's vaunted Sunday dinners, the three Potter spawn were at every single meal they could attend. For one, they were partially sure their mum laced her chicken with Ministry-classified addictive substances, and secondly, it was a free meal.

What gainfully employed -- albeit poor -- adult in their early twenties would pass that up?

This particular Thursday's attendees included Teddy, the bane of Lily’s existence, with fiancée Victoire in tow. James had brought his latest piece of arse, Sebastian, and Al had finally convinced his girlfriend of three months, Lottie, to join them. She was a pretty thing; a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw, but quiet. Lily didn't envy the girl -- if she survived the Potter family dinner (her OWL-level exam, so to speak), then she'd need to sit for her NEWTs at The Burrow. 

Lily reached across the table and tipped the bottle of cabernet sauvignon in Lottie's glass. It was definitely one of _those_ nights.

Because even though her body was physically present at the dinner table, her mind was a million kilometers away. It was a normal occurrence, she supposed, for an employed young adult to think about work even when they weren't on the clock, but she wasn't really thinking about _work_. 

She took a sip of her wine and let its warmth flush her cheeks. Anything to forget the flush _he_ brought to her body whenever he looked at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Stop, Cormac," Lily said faintly, protesting without_ really _protesting. "What if --"_

_In the dim light of the file cupboard, she felt more than saw him move his hand to the buttons on her blouse, flicking them open one by one until it hung loosely on her torso. "What if...?" he prompted her. His one hand slid inside and over her ribcage. A touch, a tease._

_"Someone might see," she whispered, whimpering when his hand reached the silk of her bra. Long fingers slid beneath the wire and sleek fabric to knead her breast. Lily moaned then, pressing back against the cage his body made between her and the cool, metal file cabinet._

_"It's late, Lily," he assured her, his voice low and smooth as he massaged one breast with a skilled hand. Her nipple pebbled beneath his warm palm. A rush of arousal pooled between her legs, dampening her knickers. "There's no one here but you."_

_Cormac's other hand slid to grasp her skirt and tug it upwards, bunching it awkwardly around her pale thighs. She could feel him, hard and aware, pressing against her back. She wanted to touch him, wanted to see his face while he touched_ her _._

_"And me."_

_He had other plans. He always did -- he was always in charge, and he never let her forget it. He tweaked her sensitive nipple at the same time his teeth sank into her neck. She felt him smirk against her skin and her blood seemed to rush with the rhythm of his caress --_ round and round, slow slow, then a rush of pleasure with a sharp touch _._

_Her knickers were gone then, his fingers filling her and making her writhe in pleasure. Lily forgot why she was protesting in the first place._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sebastian, James tells me you work at the art gallery in Hogsmeade?" As always, her mum felt it necessary to pry information out of her children’s significant others -- despite the fact that they changed like a revolving door.

James's... well, whatever he was. Boy toy?... smiled and nodded, and not for the first time did Lily feel a pang of envy that her brother was -- yet again -- shagging an attractive male she'd nursed a crush on. Sebastian Montague was a perfect specimen of male, with olive skin and dark eyes, hair falling just so over his forehead. 

Sadly, he -- unlike her brother -- strictly played Quidditch on the other side of the pitch. No one was perfect.

Even so, he was the type of bloke she _should_ want. Safe. Normal. A member of her own generation.

"That's right." Sebastian flashed Ginny a quick smile, revealing dazzling white teeth that _had_ to be charmed into perfection. " _Someone_ had a bit too much champagne at the charity gala last month and nearly knocked a rare Greek statue off its pedestal."

Lily rolled her eyes -- she'd been at the gala as well. Her randy brother had started the night with Astrid Nott and ended the night with Sebastian Montague. Dignity had never been James's strong suit.

"I still maintain the statue was trying to start an international incident," James quickly interjected.

"To smooth things over, I asked him to dinner." Sebastian winked at James, who grinned in return. 

"And as they say, the rest is history." 

_For another few weeks, at least_. She tipped her wine glass back and took a calming sip of wine. She'd need another bottle if the rest of dinner was comprised with lovey-dovey mush of James Sirius Potter: Man Whore Extraordinaire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Another late night at the office, another night Lily found her clothes on the floor of Cormac's office. Her naked body was spread out atop his desk, long auburn hair mingling with stray bits of parchment and a half-finished tumbler of whiskey._

 __"Touch yourself, but don't move," _he cautioned her after positioning her just where he wanted her. One hand between her legs, the other tangled in her own mop of hair. Her brown eyes watched his own green gaze darken in desire at the picture she painted. Her lips curled. She_ liked _the cracks in his façade; knowing, despite the wrongness of what they did together, that it was_ her _body he wanted to touch._

_And then he started to write._

_He dipped his quill in the ink pot before pressing the feathered tip to her pubic bone. The chill from the wet ink sent a shiver down her body, eliciting a soft reprimand. She sniffed, but obeyed, and pressed her finger to her swollen nub and rubbed it in slow, firm circles. Instinctively, her legs shifted apart in invitation, waiting for his withheld touch._

__"What is thy body to me?" _Cormac murmured as he drew his quill in elegant, sweeping strokes across her white skin._ "A theatre of perfect silence, a chariot of red speed." _He ducked his head down and ran his tongue over the swell of her breast. Her fingers increased their rubbing, and her breaths grew shallow. She tried to hold still, but it was too hard to contain her body's reaction. Her hips moved of their own accord, and Lily made a soft sound of pleasure._

_Only a sudden nip at the tip of her breast showed his displeasure at her disobedience._

__"And O, the dim feet of white-maned desires." _Leaving off her skin, Cormac trailed his quill down between her legs and let the eagle feather brush over her waiting sex. "Come for me, Lily."_

_She gasped and let her orgasm overwhelm her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny set her fork down on the side of her plate and smiled down the table at her middle child and his girlfriend. "Lottie, we're so pleased you were able to join us tonight. Al's told us how hectic your schedule at the theatre is."

The blonde girl blushed and smiled in return, and Lily was struck at how _innocent_ she looked. Lottie Macmillan was tiny, delicate, and blonde. With her big, doe eyes and bouncing curls, she looked more akin to a cherub painted on a chapel ceiling than an actual human.

But then again, she _was_ dating Al. Lily strongly suspected her other brother was -- unlike James -- still a virgin. Merlin only knew he moved at the speed of a herd of turtles stampeding through molasses.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Potter," she replied in a syrupy, breathy voice. It made Lily want to shake her -- she was _twenty-three years old_ , for the love of all that was holy. Did that sort of thing turn Al on? She had to suppress a shudder. 

"We don't often get to the theatre, since _someone_ doesn't like to go --"

"Patently false," her dad interjected, glancing over at his wife with a wry smirk. " _Someone_ wanted to see that show about an agoraphobic recluse."

" _The Drowsy Chaperone_ is a very good show, Harry Potter, and you'd enjoy it if you ever gave it a chance."

"But you love me despite my inability to take you to the theatre," he reminded his wife, green eyes twinkling behind his glasses. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, dodging when she swatted at him.

"Sometimes, I forget why."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I see you're fucking your assistant. Again."_

_Lily clutched her case notes to her chest and flattened herself against the wall. The door to Cormac's office was slightly ajar, and she recognized the low tone of Penelope Clearwater -- one of the firm's partners, and Cormac's second ex-wife._

_"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your tone, Penelope?" She could hear the fond warmth in his voice. It was easy to imagine his expression; the wry glint in his eyes, the curl of his lips._

_"Cormac, dearest, we divorced for a reason."_

_"Because you couldn't keep your hands off a certain entrepreneur? Where is Davies this week, by the way?"_

_Penelope snorted. "For one, I will remind you that my hands did no wandering until the ink on our divorce papers was dry. Secondly, he's in Amsterdam this week, not that it’s any of your concern. And third, being a good husband is not one of your talents."_

_"Oh? Care to elaborate on those talents for me?"_

_Lily couldn't see them, but she could imagine Penelope rolling her eyes. "Fishing for compliments? How crass of you."_

_"That word's never been used to describe me."_

_The older woman exhaled. "You're a competent barrister, an excellent lover, and, for the most part, a good man. But you're a lousy husband."_

_"Penelope, you say the sweetest things to me." Lily heard his chair squeak, and even though she couldn't see into the office, she could imagine him leaning back and lacing his fingers together behind his head; the picture of a man perfectly at ease. "But don't worry yourself. I'm hardly looking for my next ex-wife among our legal assistants."_

_"I should hope not." Penelope's tone was clipped but imbued with a hint of long-standing affection. After a pause, she spoke again -- this time, her words were more cautious. "You should be careful, Cormac. Men like you never grasp how much damage you cause until it's too late."_

_Lily couldn't help but wonder: who was Penelope warning? Cormac? Or her?_

_And what did she mean by 'again?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We've finally set a date," her cousin announced, a touch of pink warming her cheeks as she beamed at her fiance.

"Took you long enough," James commented cattily, ducking his head when Teddy swiped at him. Sebastian had to lunge to the side to avoid their pseudo-brother's misplaced paw.

" _Boys_." Harry sighed the weary exhale of a parent who'd warned the same two boys to stop doing _many_ things over the years. 

"So," Ginny said after giving her firstborn a glare for good measure, "what date have you decided on?"

"I"m sweeping her off her feet and making her elope next month," Teddy interjected dryly, cutting Victoire off before she could speak. 

Victoire ignored him. 

"June 17." She took a sip of wine and smiled at her aunt, her light blue eyes dancing with happiness. Or drink. Lily wasn't sure which. "Maman's been on us for _ages_ , so we checked the calendar and our horoscopes, and that date just clicked."

Raising her glass, Lily gave a mocking salute to her cousin and that arse she wanted to marry. "Atta boy, Teddy. Only took you a year to nail it down."

Teddy's return smile was mocking, almost cold. "Awww, Lils, don't worry. We've already made seating charts, and we've put you between Hagrid and Olympe. You don't mind, do you? It's not like you'll actually have a _real_ date by then."

"Fuck off, Lupin."

" _Lily_ ," her mother scolded, "watch your tongue at my table. And Teddy," her brown eyes flashed at the child she considered one of her own brood, " _behave_. The both of you."

"Yes, mum," Lily muttered into her wine glass at the same time Teddy did something similar. 

Still. Her eyes cut over to meet his, and she had to resist the urge to flip him two fingers. She was a legal adult in nearly every single way, but in her mother's eyes, she was still her child -- and that meant light hexing was still possible.

 _Jackass_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Another Monday morning staff meeting, another hour spent contemplating her boss's arse -- and how it looked naked._

_Merlin help her._

_The more she thought on it, the more it made her stomach churn. Fucking Cormac McLaggen was_ wrong _. She knew it, he knew it -- hell, the longer they continued their little liaison, the more likely it was for the rest of the firm to pick up on the signs._

_As it was, it was harder and harder to make it through the day without giving themselves away. On more than one occasion, she'd slipped into his office to 'show him a brief' and left her knickers beneath his desk._

_He probably had a drawer full of lacy briefs and thongs. A twisted version of an adult candy jar._

_When Mr. Pritchard ran over the week's list of court appearances, her dark gaze slid across the polished conference room table towards the object of her ruminations. For all intents and purposes, he was listening to his partner. She knew better._

_He -- like her -- was thinking about black leather straps. Tied around her wrists, whistling through the air before they left vivid red marks across her freckled arse. Holding her aloft, her arms aching, as Cormac made her beg for release._

_"That's alright, isn't it, Ms. Potter?"_

_She startled out of her day dream. "Pardon?"_

_Cormac laughed; a rich, low sound that rumbled along her skin as if they were the only two people in the room. "They've moved the Clinard trial to Thursday this week instead of next. I'll need you to stay late tonight and tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?"_

_Lily blinked dark eyes at him and shook her head. "Not at all."_

_Merlin help her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, how are things at the firm?" Her mother reached across the table and tipped the bottle of wine into her glass, refilling it with the much-needed wine. "Are you working on any exciting cases these days?"

"Work is... it's fine." Her reply was weak. She lifted her shoulder in a shrug and managed a small, half-smile for her mum. "Really. It's just work."

"McLaggen isn't working you too hard, is he?" Her father glanced up from his plate, his lips twisted. "He always was a tosser."

She swallowed and shook her head. "No, Dad, he's not. He's a good boss." 

_Good bosses don't do the things he does to you_.

Lily ignored the voice inside her head and took a bite of chicken. 

"He used to fancy your aunt, you know," Ginny commented. Her nose crinkled when her husband shot her a revolted look. "What? He did!"

"Seriously?" James looked faux-scandalized -- the drama diva. "Lil's boss and Auntie Mione?"

" _She_ didn't return the sentiment because she's too smart for that," Harry quickly assured his children. "But he was right hung up on her."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far..." Ginny smirked and winked at her husband, who rolled his eyes.

"She led McLaggen on because your brother --"

" _Your_ best mate --"

"Wouldn't get his head out of his arse and ask her out."

"Same song, different verse."

Lily was going to be sick.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_There was a rip of silk and a sudden rush of cool air as Lily's breasts were exposed to the cool air. She gasped when his lips fastened over her nipple, tongue and teeth worrying the tip of her breast as his hands hitched her legs up to wrap around his hips._

_He was always like this after a victory in the courtroom; adrenaline channeled into desire, a tempest of arousal he channeled into her._

_Cormac pressed her against the door as his body thrust against hers. Lily gasped, her hips instinctively rolling against his. There were layers of fabric separating them from what they_ really _wanted. That would have to be remedied. Quickly._

_Lily couldn't form words, though. His erection pressed between her legs, making her whimper. She rocked against him, her fingers grasping the folds of his neatly-pressed robes._

_"Gods, Lily," he groaned against her chest. His hot breath tickled her skin, and her skin burned where he touched her. "I need to -- I_ have _to fuck you."_

 _He trailed kisses up her torso, over her neck, until he could pull her earlobe between his teeth. "I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can't walk. I want to lick your quim and hear my name on your lips, and then I want to fuck you again. I want to see you on your knees as you suck my cock. I want you to_ scream. _"_

 _Gods help her, she wanted that. She wanted it_ so badly _._

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...Just because she took him to Slughorn's Christmas party does not mean she was carrying a torch for Cormac McLaggen."

"True. I mean, it's not like _you_ took me to Slughorn's party that year, or anything."

"You were dating Dean!"

Ginny waved a hand. "Minor detail." Blowing her aggrieved husband a kiss, she turned her attention back to her youngest. "I'm sorry, Lily, you were saying?"

She hadn't been saying _anything_. She'd been thinking about her boss. Her boss turning his romantic attentions on her aunt. Her boss fucking her atop his desk. Her boss ignoring her when she wasn't straddling his lap without her knickers. 

Lily said a quick _thank you_ to whatever higher power watched over her that her parents weren't Legilimens. 

"I wasn't saying anything," she said quietly. "But I've been thinking about a change." Her finger twisted the cloth napkin in her lap nervously. "I don't... I don't know if I want to go to law school anymore."

Her siblings blinked in astonishment. Mercifully, her parents' reactions were much more tempered.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Her dad's expression was full of concern.

She laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "I'm not sure of anything, Dad."

Her parents glanced at each other, and that look conveyed more in silence than a hundred words spoken aloud could. Finally, Ginny looked down the table at her daughter.

"Do what makes you happy, Lily," she said understandingly, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "Life's too short to do otherwise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"We have to stop this," she whispered into the darkness._

_"Oh?" His tone was amused. She hated him for that. His arms braced on either side of her head, he languidly thrust into her as if he didn't have a care in the world -- which, she supposed, was mostly accurate._

_She hated him for that, too. But most of all, she hated herself._

_Lily hated that all it took was the lightest of touches, and she melted for him. He knew how to make her plead, how to make her body shudder, how to make her orgasm in record time. But most of all, she hated that he_ knew _._

_"Why," he ducked his head down to suckle at her pulse point, "do we have to stop this?"_

_She hummed and arched her neck, exposing more skin to his lips. "You're my..._ oh _, my boss. It's not right."_

_His lips curled against her skin as he shifted positions. Bracing himself on one forearm, he drew their bodies closer so that her breasts brushed against his chest with every smooth thrust._

_She hated that it felt_ so fucking good _._

_"Does this not feel right?" Cormac's lips brushed over hers, and she could taste the hint of spearmint on his breath. Lily breathed him in, and he drew in her gasp when his now-free hand slipped between their bodies to casually play between her legs. "Or this?"_

_A moan was his only response._

_It spurned him on, and soon the only sounds in the room was that of flesh slapping against flesh. Her skin was sticky with sweat, sliding against the leather sofa, making Lily keenly aware of every single sensation as it passed through her._

_Damn him. Damn him to the depths of hell for being_ right _._

 _His back arched and pinned her hips to the sofa as he climaxed, one last spurt of pleasure wracking his body with shudders. Breathing heavily, he let his forehead rest against her shoulder. Lily's body still ached in want of_ more _, but she was silent._

_"Too right. You'll never leave me."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Four days later..._

Cormac was at lunch with a client. It was cowardly of her, but Lily didn't care -- she hadn't been a Gryffindor. She felt no need for false bravado in this situation. 

Shrinking the box containing her belongings, she tucked it away inside her handbag and pushed back from her empty desk. Aside from a single sheet of parchment, the smooth surface was bare.

_I hereby resign from Clearwater, McLaggen, and Pritchard, effective immediately._


End file.
